Ezra Bridger
Ezra Bridger to wrażliwy na Moc złodziej urodzony na planecie Lothal w pierwszym roku panowania Imperium Galaktycznego. Około 5 lat przed Bitwą o Yavin przyłączył się do załogi statku Duch. Osobowość Sytuacja życiowa Ezry spowodowała, że z początku dbał on wyłącznie o siebie i miał problemy z zaufaniem innym. Po dołączeniu do załogi Ducha zaczął powoli wyzbywać się egoizmu nabytego wcześniej. Z początku rywalizował z Zebem, jednak potem się zaprzyjaźnili. Ezra jest nierozważnym i momentami porywczym nastolatkiem. Zakochany w Sabine lubi z nią flirtować, choć nie zawsze mu to wychodzi. Czasem lubi płatać figle innym (rywalizuje z Chopperem). Nie raz wykazuje się lekkomyślnością, jednak nie jest taki zawsze. W poważniejszych sytuacjach potrafi stać się odpowiedzialny co widać, gdy Kanan zostaje pojmany przez Imperium i chłopak przejmuje kierownictwo, by go uratować. W drugim sezonie Ezra staje się odrobinę poważniejszy. Zdarza mu się poświęcić chwilę czasu, aby coś przemyśleć. W przeciwieństwie do zachowań przed dołączeniem do rebelii, teraz robi też wiele dla dobra innych i nie martwi się tylko o siebie. Mimo to dalej często żartuje. Wygląd Ezra jest średniego wzrostu chłopakiem o niebieskich oczach. Ma brązową skórę i niebiesko-czarne włosy. Nosi pomarańczowy strój i rękawice ochronne. Na lewym ramieniu ma procę energetyczną, którą, po pewnym czasie zastąpił mieczem świetlnym. Prawie zawsze ma za sobą swój plecak, w którym schowane ma użyteczne rzeczy takie jak: klucz, latarka czy ramię droida. Od drugiego sezonu chłopak ma dwie blizny na lewym policzku, pozostałe po walce z Inkwizytorem w odcinku Galaktyka w Ogniu. Biografia Wczesne życie Ezra urodził się dokładnie w dniu powstania Imperium Galaktycznego na planecie Lothal. W wieku siedmiu lat stracił rodziców. Po tym zdarzeniu został zmuszony do podejmowania się drobnych kradzieży, aby przeżyć. W tym celu często nieświadomie wykorzystywał Moc. Gdy władzę nad jego planetą przejęły siły Imperium, chłopak zaczął kolekcjonować hełmy żołnierzy. Własność Ezry Bridgera Na Lothal, Ezra opuścił swoją wieżę, najprawdopodobniej w celu pójścia do Stolicy. Gdy szedł w kierunku miasta, pogwizdując sobie melodię, jego uwagę przykuły strzały i błyski wśród chmur. Chłopak obserwował jak z obłoków wyłaniają się Duch i TIE do momentu, gdy frachtowiec zestrzelił drugą maszynę. Kiedy TIE zderzył się z ziemią, szybko do niego pobiegł i umyślnie zaczął drażnić pilota statku. Udając, że chce pomóc, szybko okradł statek z kilku rzeczy i opuszczając go szczerze przyznał się do kradzieży, czym tylko zdenerwował Rudora. Gdy oficer zaczął w niego strzelać uniknął strzałów i odpowiedział na to używając swojej procy. Ostatnim z trzech strzałów pozbawił Valena przytomności. Po tej akcji z uśmiechem przyznał, że hełm, który zdobył należy do niego, założył go na głowę i ruszył do swojej wieży. Rebelianci: Iskra Rebelii Droidy w Opałach Lot Myśliwcem Powrót Dawnych Mistrzów W Szeregach Wroga Co Kryje Mrok Dzień Imperium Siły Wsparcia Droga Jedi Ryzykowna Gra Wizja Nadziei Wezwanie Odsiecz Galaktyka w Ogniu Rebelianci: Oblężenie Lothal The Lost Commanders Relics of the Old Republic Always Two Are There Brothers of the Broken Horn Skrzydła Mistrza Blood Sisters Umiejętności Kradzieże i szybkie ucieczki Ezra odkąd został sam musiał kraść codziennie, by móc przeżyć. Przez lata stał się profesjonalistą w tym fachu i dalej często wykorzystuje swoje umiejętności, by ukraść jakiś potrzebny przedmiot lub przedostać się w konkretne miejsce. Z pomocą różnych narzędzi umie otworzyć każdy zamek, a szybka ucieczka w razie wpadki nie stanowi problemu. Moc Z początku Ezra nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że jest wrażliwy na Moc i często wykorzystywał ją w czasie kradzieży. Kanan pierwszy dostrzegł potencjał w Bridgerze. Jarrus nauczył chłopaka Perswazji Mocą, którą Ezra popisał się kontrolując wszystkie Fyrnock'i i rozkazaniu im zaatakowania Szturmowców i Inkwizytora i gdy nakazał Lothańskiemu kotu zaatakować droida sondę. Walka mieczem świetlnym Ezra ma dość słabe umiejętności walki mieczem świetlnym. Trudności sprawiała mu nawet nauka odbijania strzałów blasterów. W drugim sezonie wyraźnie można zaobserwować rozwój chłopaka w walce mieczem. Łatwiej przychodzi mu odbijanie strzał blasterów i sama walka. Często też łączy ataki mieczem ze strzelaniem. Relacje Mira i Ephraim Bridgerowie Ezra nie raz wspominał o swoich rodzicach i w sercu dalej ma cichą nadzieję, że dalej żyją. Wie i pamięta, że byli oni dobrymi ludźmi, którzy dawali nadzieję w obecnych czasach. Kochał ich i kocha, a jedyną pamiątką po nich jest zdjęcie, które znalazła Sabine i klucz do ich domu. Budynek zostaje wysadzony w Rebelianci: Oblężenie Lothal Kanan Jarrus Z początku, gdy Kanan zaczął trenować chłopaka obaj potrafili irytować się wzajemnie zwłaszcza Ezra Jarrusa. Z upływem czasu można, jednak zauważyć, że ich więź jest silna i siebie nawzajem potrzebują. Gdy Kanan myśli, że Ezra zginął przez Inkwizytora w szale rusza do ataku, by pomścić swojego padawana. Hera Syndulla Hera nie raz była dla Ezry jak zastępcza matka. Troszczy się o chłopaka i martwi, jeśli coś go trapi, ale i potrafi się wściekać za jego wybryki takie jak złamanie jej rozkazu. Jednak, gdy wysiłki reszty załogi dają pozytywne efekt chwali chłopaka i stwierdza, że Kanan dobrze go trenował. Garazeb Orrelios Ich relacje z początku nie były za dobre. Często się kłócili(między innymi o pokój) i przedrzeźniali. Gdy Ezra uratował Zeba przed Kallusem, Lasat dalej mimo to miał go dość. Dopiero w odcinku Lot Myśliwcem, gdy Hera wysłała ich na zakupy zaczęli się dogadywać. Od tamtej pory też nieraz przedrzeźniali się, ale na szczęście dla reszty załogi nie demolowali już statku ganiając jeden drugiego. Jeśli już to robili to chcąc dogonić Choppera. Zostali dobrymi, ufającymi sobie przyjaciółmi. Sabine Wren Z łatwością można stwierdzić, że Sabine wpadła Ezrze w oko. Chłopak często próbował z nią flirtować lub popisywać się, ale szczerze nie do końca mu to wychodziło. Mimo jego starań nie zbliżyli się do siebie bardziej, tak jak by chciał. Rozmawiają, śmieją się, jednak dalej jest to tylko i wyłącznie przyjaźń, która dla Sabine zupełnie starsza. C1-10P Momentami ciężko to nazwać przyjaźnią. Ezra i Chopper potrafią sobie robić różne dowcipy czasami nawet w nie odpowiednim momencie. Często można spotkać się z takim zakończeniem tego dowcipkowania, że chłopak ma tylko ochotę droida rozebrać na części, byleby ten przestał go drażnić. Jednak w niektórych momentach potrafią przestać żartować i razem się za coś zabrać nawet po kryjomu. Ciekawostki *Ezra był pierwszą postacią stworzoną na potrzeby serialu Star Wars: Rebelianci. Został po raz pierwszy przedstawiony publiczności jako minifigurka LEGO z zestawu Phantom podczas Norymberskich Targów Zabawek pod koniec stycznia 2014. Artykuł i film o nim ukazały się 14 lutego tego samego roku na TV Guide. * to oryginalna postać hebrajskiego imienia Ezdrasz. Postać o takim imieniu jest jednym z bohaterów Biblii. *Imię jego ojca, Ephraim także jest zaczerpnięte z Biblii. *Książka Dziennik Rebelianta jest jakby jego osobistym notatnikiem, w którym zapisuje swoje spostrzeżenia, myśli itp. *Kiedy Ezra nie był jeszcze Rebeliantem, pracował dla Ferpila Wallawaya. Galeria en:Ezra Bridger Kategoria:Jedi Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Członkowie Sojuszu dla Przywrócenia Republiki Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Męskie postaci Kategoria:Załoga Ducha